Brother From Another Mother
by Whispering Kage
Summary: In which Kagome finds that the feelings her nii-san harbors for her are far stronger they should be. A collection of Incest themed crossovers.
1. Ouran Host Club: Kyouya Ootori

**Brother From Another Mother**

**Summary: In which Kagome finds that the feelings her nii-san harbors for her are far stronger they should be. A collection of Incest themed crossovers.**

* * *

**Male: Kyouya Ootori**

**Series: Ouran Host Club**

* * *

Being the fourth child, and third son, of the Ootori clan meant that he had to fight his way to be on top. To be top dog, just to get a simple nod of acknowledgment from his father. Yet his younger sister had no problem getting not only a nod but a pat on the head, a quick hug, or a kind word.

She drew people to her, made them want to love and protect her without even knowing it. People flocked to her, wanted to be friends, wanted to be near her, be with her.

It stirred something in him, something primal.

He was mad at everyone who would dare to try just that.

She was his.

His innocent sweet little imouto who wanted nothing more in life then to make him happy. So as she clung to him and gazed up at him, her bright blue eyes shining, his lips curled into a small smile. A smile so small that to others it might look like a smirk. The light glinting off his glasses as she moved closer to him, burying her face in his chest.

"Shh Kagome. All will be fine. You don't need Hojo." Said boy had been sniffing around her, had even asked her out...he had pulled some strings and needless to say the boy now knew why he was called the Shadow King. He had made an example of the young fifteen year old boy, made it blaring obvious he would not tolerate any male seeking his sisters hand.

She was his. "I'll always be here for you." His words were low and she could only nod, a slight flush on her cheeks as she curled her fingers in his shirt. The sweet scent of his cologne wafting around her.

He would always be there for her, he was her nii-san.

He loved her and she loved him and he was all she would ever need.

Right?


	2. Tenth Kingdom: Wolf

**Male: Wolf**

**Series: The Tenth Kingdom**

* * *

Being a wolf in mens clothes, he was very instinct driven. They had kept them alive all this time and he wasn't about to stop listening to them now. So as he watched his younger half sibling chat with Virginia he could only frown.

He didn't want any part of this.

Nope.

With a annoyed flick of his tail he walked up to the two females and pulled his female into his arms. "Kagome dear we really should be going." His voice was sickly sweet and it only made her level him with a blank look that almost had him whining.

He hated that look, he hated when she was upset with him at all!

"No big brother you got them into this mess the least we can do is help them." She had pulled herself from his arms to look up at him, her hands on her hips. Had she been born full wolf with a tail and all he knew it would be twitching in annoyance.

With a small whimper he tried to give her his best puppy dog eyes, she wasn't having it. He groaned as he ran his hands through his thick black hair. He was going to pull that card.

"It's not safe Kagome. I'm alph and I say no." He leveled her with his best stern look.

Wrong choice of words, he could almost see her hackles rise.

A snort left her mouth as she cocked her hip arching a fine black brow at him, "Excuse me? If you're alpha I'm alpha bitch and I say we're helping them." She flipped some of her hair behind her shoulder as if dismissing the discussion altogether.

Virginia, Tony, and Wendel watched on in silence at the two siblings seemed to have a staring match. Virginia had a small frown on her lips at the way Kagome had referred to herself as a bitch but knew it was a 'culture' thing so she kept her mouth shut.

Oh how she got a rise out of him! His little female had fangs of her own and she she bared them at him he wanted to throw her down and reassert himself as her alpha and show her her place as his bitch. Yet now was not the time, as it was danger was creeping up on them by the second.

Plus these humans wouldn't understand. Humans were so judgmental.

And fragile, these humans would not last a day without them...he didn't want their blood on her hands. His he could deal with but not hers, never hers.

So it was with a loud sigh he relented, knowing she would not let the issue drop. She was such a stubborn female. "Oh huff puff! Fine! But lets get moving now!" As if to punctuate his statement he looked behind him at would be pursuers.

Kagome only grinned and threw her arms around her elder brother's neck. "Thank you!" She gave him a quick peck on his lips before she let go and ran over to a semi stunned Virginia. It had been so long since she had been around another female! One that wasn't after her male.

The thought made her scrunched her nose in distaste. Her brother was hers. They were all they had left after their parents had been slain, his own for being wolves and her mother for laying with a wolf.

Humans.

With a mental roll of her eyes she latched onto Virginia's arm and pulled her close, scent marking her as pack. This one, and her father, were different, she could just tell!

This was going to be fun!

* * *

**AN: Thanks alot Bun Bun you put this idea in my head with your update of your fic! Also requests are welcome BUT just because you request it does not mean it will happen, just that I will think about it. XD**


	3. The Hobbit: Legolas

**Male: Legolas**

**Series: Hobbit(AU)**

* * *

Crystal blue eyes were alight with anger as they watched the scene unfold. In front of him was his dear younger sister, sweet innocent Kagome, flushing as that dirty dwarf fawned over her. They had been visiting Elrond, on the whim of his dear sister, when they group of dirty dwarves and a hobbit had shown up.

Loud, obnoxious, dirty and ever so rude and rowdy.

And flirty.

Ever so flirty.

It was with a tense smile that he stalked forward, having had enough of the dwarf fawning over, and _touching_, his dear sister.

"Sister." He paused to gain her attention. His heart fluttered in his chest as she turned to face him, her bright blue eyes; so similar to his, focusing on him. A smile blooming on her face. "Ah, dearest brother, come. Join our conversation. Sir Kili has many interesting stories." Her voice was light and full of earnest intention.

He could only clench his teeth at the male dwarf moved closer to his dearest sister, daring to put his hand on her waist. "Yeah, come join us." He was hard pressed to not draw his blade and cut off the offending appendage, the only thing keeping him from doing so was the fact that it would upset his dear sister.

It was with a twitch of his fingers that he used his superior speed and pulled his sister into his arms. Ignoring her small yelp of surprise. "Dearest sister, it is late. We should retire to our room. I'm sure your..._friend_ would like to rest." The word friend fell from his lips like an iron ball.

Bright blue eyes blinked, being an elf meant she didn't need to sleep. At least not as much as mortals and such. So it was with a sense of guilt she nodded at her elder brother and turned in his arms to face her new friend. "Ah, I am sorry sir Kili." He moved to object yet she cut him off, not wanting to keep him from his rest just to keep her company. "I will see you in the morrow. We can chat more over breakfast."

Kili could only grit his teeth as he forced a smile, irked at her overbearing brother, and nod. "Of course, it's a date." He gave a chuckle at the flush that bloomed on her cheeks and shot her elder brother a pointed glare.

The game was on.


	4. Avengers: Loki Laufeyson

**Male: Loki Laufeyson**

**Series: Avengers**

* * *

Dark green eyes glistened with mischief as a small impish grin twisted his lips. A light chuckle escaped him as bright blue eyes gazed up at him, a light flush on usually pale cheeks, as small hands curled into fists.

"Loki nii-san! That's not even funny!" Her voice was a tad bit higher than normal and it only made his impish grin widen into a full out smile as he pulled the slightly smaller female into his arms making her squeak.

"Come now dear sister I was merely jesting. While you may be a priestess you are our sister first. I would never sanely suggest you become anyones priestess." It had been a shock to find out that the All Father had strayed from their mother to produce the small powerful female.

She was powerful, pure, and ever sought after by all that came in contact with her. She held an inner light that drew people to her, himself included, and it was a mere jest to suggest she take on a full blooded God in order to make the others back off.

To become someones priestess was a highly intimate thing, a bond second only to marriage if not an even stronger than that.

Two beings would become one in every sense of the word.

To think of any one, let alone a male, being so close to his new found siblings put a foul taste in his mouth.

He blinked out of his thoughts as she wrapped her slim arms around his lower back pulling herself closer to him. Her chin resting on his chest as she looked up at him, her face still lightly flushed, a small glint of mischief in her own blue eyes.

"Even so, it wasn't that funny." She scrunched her nose up at the thought of taking up a God yet sighed as a small sneaky smile crept up on her lips. "Though if you asked me to be your priestess I might not object as much." She gave a giggle as he looked slack jawed for a mere second before covering it up with a blinding smile as he pressed a chaste kiss to the crown of her head.

"I would have none but you." She could only flush and look away from his intense gaze, her heart beating in her chest.

He was just kidding right?

Right?


	5. Lord Of The Rings: Aragorn

**Male: Aragorn**

**Series: Lord Of The Rings**

* * *

Dark grey blue eyes shone with amusement as they watched a small female fumble with a long sword. Her form was small, so very small and fragile looking, and the sword was almost as long as she was tall. Her strength was not was not swordplay but lay with the bow and arrow yet she refused to be out done.

It was a rivalry as old as time.

Sibling rivalry.

In their younger days it had been eating contests, races, and such. Now that they were adults, it had moved on to other things.

"Kagome, let me help you." He could only chuckle as she glared at him. Her usually serene face pulled into a scowl.

"No! I can do this!" She was so stubborn, a trait inherited from their father. While they had different mothers they had inherited many things from their father, their stubbornness, their extended life spans, their ability to lead, the list could go on yet he had no time to make said mental list.

It was with a racing heart that he watched her almost cut off her foot, cursing their childhood friend for his teasing that had led to her new found determination to wield a long sword just as well as any man.

"Kagome! Be careful here let me show you." It was with a stern look that he approached her and came up behind her, wrapping his larger from around her smaller one, dwarfing her like an elf did a hobbit. She fit so well in his arms, that is made him clench his teeth in order to focus on the task at hand instead of the way her firm behind pressed into his groin.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as her brother's warmth seeped into her, his woodsy scent wrapping around her. It felt so right to be in his arms that it scared her. When had she stopped seeing him as her older overbearing jerk brother and started seeing him as a strong protective caring man?

She gulped as she tried to focus on the task at hand, and not the way he was brushing against her behind, shoving the thoughts to the back of her mind. She had many years to ponder these new growing feelings, better to focus on trying not to kill or maim herself with a sword. Stupid Legolas and his teasing, she would show him! Stupid fairy elf.


	6. Harry Potter: Remus Lupin

**Male: Remus Lupin**

**Series: Harry Potter**

* * *

Something was wrong, so very, very wrong. Ever since he had been attacked and turned into a bloody werewolf many things had changed. Many, many things...one of them was how he viewed his younger half sister.

Before the attack she was the sweet younger sister he liked to dote on. Sure, he was protective of her and watched out for her...Yet now...now it was worse. If another male so much as looked at her the wrong way he wanted to rip their throats out.

Even his own mates were in danger of him snapping at them. He had done just that to Sirius, his best mate, when he had been teasing his sister making her blush during lunch. He felt bad but deep down he wasn't, she was his to tease. His to make flush.

He let out a frustrated growl as thoughts of her on her back came to mind. Her face flushed as she moaned out his name, begging to be pupped like a bitch in heat

"Remus nii-san." He nearly snarled as his eyes snapped open and there she stood, gazing at him in worry. He had run to the Owlery in order to clam down from his verbal attack on Sirius, hoping to be alone long enough to put his mask back in place.

Of course she would follow.

He shifted, trying to hide the sudden bulge in his pants and gulped thickly. "Yes, Kagome?" His voice was strained as he looked away from her to gaze out over the grounds of their school.

She frowned, her blue eyes taking in the tense from of her elder half brother as he leaned on the windowsill, his gaze on the scenery below them. He had been so moody lately and while she knew it was due to his new 'condition' it still worried her. He had been attacked trying to save her, so in a way it was her fault and the guilt she felt over that would never go away. "Are you okay?" It was stupid question, of course he wasn't but she didn't know what to do to help.

He didn't blame her, he had told her this many times, yet she still blamed herself. She would always blame herself.

"I'm fine Kagome." She merely frowned as moved to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"You sure?" Her voice was light as she let out a tired sigh, just basking in being able to hold her elder brother in her arms. Oh how badly she wanted to shoulder his burden for him.

He grit his teeth, her scent wafting in around him, her body warmth seeping into him. "Yeah." She merely sighed and pressed herself closer to him, her body molding against his own. He was only a year older than her yet his back seemed so big.

"I love you nii-san." Her voice was light and thick with emotion as she let out a content sigh. It was moments like these that she treasured.

He could only clench a fist, telling himself that the love she held for him was only that of a brother and nothing more. Yet the beast inside him still rumbled contently at her confession of love and wanted to howl its love for her to the world. "Love you to." Oh how he loved her.

His younger half sister...he really was a monster.


	7. Harry Potter: Sirius Black

**Male: Sirius Black**

**Series: Harry Potter**

* * *

Sirius Black was used to his family looking at him like he was the odd one out. He was, he was the black sheep of the family, yet as he stood next to his newly found half sister, her hand in his, he could only glare in defiance.

"I don't care." It was with those words that he turned his back on them, his co called family, dragging her with him. He didn't care if she was half muggle, she was his. They had fallen in love while attending Hogwarts, far before learning of their shared father and he would be damned if he would let such a minor thing get between them.

Incest was not uncommon among pure blood families, so the fact that they were half siblings didn't bother him nor his family. It was the fact that she wasn't a pure bred, she was a 'stain' on their family history, and he would not stand for it.

If they would not claim her then they would not claim him. Simple as that, wasn't like he actually liked his family anyways.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was low and it made him pause to look down at her, her head was down as she looked at the ground. They were now about three blocks away from his family home and on their way to the leaky cauldron to get a room for the night. In the morning they would move to her small flat in the non magical community.

Their new life was about to begin and he would be damned if he let it begin with her blaming herself. So with a sigh he pulled her into his arms, grinning down at her as she looked up at him a flush on her pretty pale cheeks. "Never be sorry Kagome. I love you." His grin melted into a small loving smile.

"Trust me, all I need is you." He gave a peck to her now smiling lips. "Believe me, I never liked the lot anyways." They shared a laugh at his statement before continuing on their way, their hands interlocked as she leaned on his arm. "So, are you going to call me big brother now?" He laughed as she glared up at him, giving his hand a small pinch.

"Pervert!" Okay, he deserved that.


	8. Marvel Comics: Anthony Tony Stark

**Anthony (Tony) Stark**

**Series: Marvel Comics (slight AU)**

* * *

It was a well guarded fact that Anthony Edward Stark was adopted, so guarded that not even Pepper, his former fiance, knew. Hell the only people that knew were his adopted parents, adopted brother, Nick Fury...and her.

Her?

She was his foster sister, an orphan from Japan that just happened to be in the same foster home as he had been when the Starks had come looking for a scapegoat to hide their actual biological son.

Said son was sickly and raised elsewhere with their mother as was Kagome.

A scowl marred his usual handsome face as he glared at the image displayed on the screen. There she was, his Kagome dotting over their sickly foster brother at the Maria Stark Foundation.

"Pft." It wasn't that he didn't like his foster brother, he really did...it was just...he had taken Kagome from him. Kagome had been his first, they had been in that foster home for a long time, and well yeah. He didn't like to share!

Had he known becoming a Stark would have taken her away...he wouldn't have done it! Yet he was a Stark, and he always would be.

So it was with a huff that he turned from the recording and ran a hand through his hair. "JARVIS, pull up the plans for the-" He was interrupted by the sound of his lab doors opening. Still in a foul mood he turned to them, ready to let loose some steam on whomever decided to bug him.

If it was Clint wanting to make popcorn using a reactor again...

Yet his dark brown eyes widened as bright blue ones shined up at him, a grin on pink plump lips as she launched herself at him. "Onii-san!" He had barely enough time to catch the small female from and could only laugh she she hugged him tight and pulled back to grin at him.

"Surprise!" He could only gaze down at her in wonder, what was she doing here? Why wasn't she with Arno? As if reading his thoughts she grinned up at him. "You forgot it's your birthday today didnt you?" He blinked, being the scapegoat for Arno his actual birthday date was fortified to match that of his adopted brothers.

So in all honest he _had_ forgotten what his actual birth date was. "No...er yeah." He merely laughed as she huffed at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Well I didn't, Arno sends his best wishes and said he's sorry he can't make it." She paused to glance around his workshop in awe and appreciation that made his ego swell. "He also said happy birthday and you're welcome?" The question in her voice only made him laugh, Kagome was so obvilous to some things and it seemed their brother was not.

It was with a grin that he shook his head, promising himself to get Arno something just a great for his own birthday...just not Kagome.

She was his.

* * *

**AN: YES, Tony really IS adopted and Arno IS Howard and Maria Starks BIOLOGICAL son . I kid you not...I was just as shocked as you guys...I kind of want to do a chapter for Arno now.. XD Also please review~ It only take you a minute but makes my day! 3**


	9. The Hobbit: Thorin

**Male: Thorin**

**Series: Hobbit**

* * *

While he was a king without a kingdom he was not a king without a queen. She had been born but fifteen years after him, a blink of an eye to their kind, to one of his fathers lovers. At first he had shown no interest in her, other then looking out for her. Females were rare in their race and were lusted after like fine jewels.

While she was an illegitimate sibling she was still his sibling. It was his duty to protect her.

As the years rolled by that task had become less of a chore and more of a pleasure. She did not treat him like the heir to the throne but like her older sibling.

After the fire drake had come and they were left homeless and broken, her clinging to him and sobbing, he had vowed then and there that he would never let anything hurt her. Ever.

She was his.

His to protect.

His to love.

His to hoard.

So as he watched the hobbit, Bilbo, fawn over her he could only glare. "Kagome." Her name fell from his lips like the crack of a whip. Immediately she turned to him, her blue eyes lighting up as she smiled up at him. from her spot next to the Hobbit on a log.

"Brother." She arched a black brow at him in question, his mood had been so very foul since they had left the Shire.

The rest of the dwarfs could only sigh, poor Bilbo knew not the ire he was invoking. While it had never been said the last two heirs to the throne were off limits, it was almost common knowledge that the young king was fiercely protective of his young queen whether she knew it or not.

"It is time for bed, come." He nodded towards their sleeping rolls, laid out next to each other, as they should be, and gave her an expectant look. She could only roll her eyes at him but stood up nonetheless, bidding Bilbo goodnight. Her elder brother was so needy, honestly could he not sleep without her by his side for even one night?

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the reviews remember it only takes you a few moments but makes my day! **


	10. Harry Potter: Severus Snape

**Male: Severus Snape**

**Series: Harry Potter**

* * *

Dark blue eyes were alight with fire as she glared up at the slightly older boys. They were fourth years, like her nii-san, and she herself was only a year below them. Yet she would not put up with their teasing of her elder half brother. "Leave us alone _Potter_." The way she spit out his name made Severus proud.

Minus the fact that once again he had been pranked by the marauders and it was his younger sister who came to his aid. She had been born out of an affair his father had with an exchange student and had come into his custody after the untimely death of said woman.

She was a ray of light in his otherwise dark world. Lily Evans had once been that but no longer, no she chose the Potter boy over him and he had moved on.

With as much dignity as he could he stood again, running his hands over his robes dusting them off. "Kagome, enough." His voice was low as he ignored the males in front of them. He would not stoop to their level, nor would he allow his beloved sister to.

"What's the matter, Sevy? Don't like your sister fighting your battles?" It was Sirius who had spoke, his eyes trailing over Kagome's form. She was still in the awkward stage of a woman child yet she was still breath taking. It made his blood boil and his hand curl around his wand, a curse on the tip of his tongue.

Kagome visibly bristled at the nickname Sirius called her brother, only she was allowed to call him that, and before he knew what had hit him...her fist did. Right in his nose. She glared as he fell letting out a loud cry, his friends crowding around him to see if he was okay.

"She bloody hit me?!" He was more startled that she had hit him then in pain. She merely glared down at him, sending shivers down his spine. Now he understood why she like her brother was in Slytherin.

"Only I can call him that, got it Black?" With that she turned on her heel and grabbed her brothers slightly calloused hand in her own and began dragging him towards their common room. He could barely stop the silly grin from appearing on his face, his fingers lacing with hers, as they walked away from the stunned marauders. The way she had gotten so possessive over a simple nickname stirred feelings in him that he would be hard pressed to not act on.

Not yet.

* * *

**AN: Please R&R it only takes you a few moments yet makes my day! **


	11. Psyren: Ageha Yoshina

**Male: Ageha Yoshina**

**Series: Psyren**

* * *

"Oniisama." The word was drawn out in a sickly sweet female voice and made the young boy freeze, every muscle locking up in pure fear. He had been lounging on the roof of the school, relaxing after another job well done. When a shadow had fallen over him.

With a gulp he opened his dark brown eyes and met the sky blue eyes of his younger half sister. She stood a full head shorter than him, despite the fact that a mere four months separated them in age, and she still managed to look intimidating as she galred down at him.

"Er- yes Kagome-chan?" He tried to look anywhere but at her, and her pristine white panites, a flush on his cheeks.

"I heard you got into _another_ fight." It was a statement, not a question. He could only sigh as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Er...well. Yeah." He winced as she flicked him on the forehead and crouched down before him, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones. "Bad oniisama." She flicked him again and he huffed, a devious glint entering his eyes. Without another word he threw his arms around her and pulled her down with him as he flopped on his back.

"Oniisama!" She laughed as she wiggled in his grasp and finally gave up when his arms would not let her go. With a huff she got comfy on him, her chin resting on her interlocked hands that were resting on his chest. "You're such a jerk." He let out a laugh.

"But you still love me." She could only grumble as she rolled her eyes. "I'm telling Oneesan." She laughed as he let out a distressed noise.

* * *

**An: So big new guys, the reason I've been so MIA lately is...because Yuki is now my roommate! Yup! She got here just last Tuesday and we've been settling her in and such so yay! Hopefully I can try to get her back into writing and vice versa but in order to live we both have to work full time. Joy, being an adult. BLagh**


	12. Ouran Host Club: Takashi Mori

**Male: Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka**

**Series: Ouran High Host Club**

* * *

Pink plump lips fell into a small frown, slim fingers tightly gripping a teacup full of lavender tea. The day had been a long one, long and draining and now she was just brooding as she waited for her Onii-sama to finish his 'club activities'.

Today had been her first day as a freshman and she had been overjoyed to be in the same building as her onii-sama until she had found out her dear Onii-sama was 'host'. She had heard tidbits of a host club being formed, not that she really paid attention to the rumors and such for she was in the junior high of Ouran, just not that he was in it.

Truth be told she was a very sheltered child, the only female to be born into the Morinozuka clanin a long time, and as such they treated her like glass. It annoyed her, but she knew they meant well. It didn't stop her from learning the basics of their fighting style nor joining the archery club much to their chagrin .

She could be a stubborn thing when she wanted to.

Like right now.

She was completely ignoring her Onii-sama as he sat next to her a worried look on his face, one that only she and Honey-sempai took notice of, he was upset that she wasn't talking to him.

Well to freaking bad, he had lied to her! They promised to never have any secrets between them and yet he still kept it from her. That the reason he had quit the Kendo club was so that he could be a host?! So that he could be fawned over by silly girls as they-they-ugh!

A dark mood settled over her as she glared out the window, her normally bright blue eyes now a dark stormy blue.

Mori shifted, seeing his younger sisters change in mood. He knew of her anger, her disappointment, and her hurt. It wasn't that he had purposely lied to her about being in the host club, it just never came up and honestly he thought she knew.

Everyone knew about the Host club. Then again Kagome wasn't a normal girl, no. She didn't listen to rumors or gossip, instead she studied and trained hard. As the only female of their clan she felt she had to try harder to be seen in the same light as himself and their brother.

A disorder developed by their overly doting father. She felt the need to prove she didn't need to be protected, that she wasn't some china doll. She was a proud _strong_ member of the Morinozuka clan regardless of her gender.He understood that, he had never once treated her like that and it was because of that they were so close. despite the two year age gap

So to have her sit there and completely ignore him...hurt.

"Kagome." His voice was a low murmur and she barely registered that he spoke to her. She glanced at him in the reflection of the window yet said nothing. He frowned a bit, a mere twitch of his lips to others, and shifted in his seat subconsciously trying to get closer to her.

"Kagome I'm sorry I didn't tell you." His words were low yet she still heard them. He wasn't a talker and he did have his pride so for him to admit that he was sorry in public was a bit of a shocker to her, and those what were close enough to hear his soft words. Even so, she wouldn't let him off that easily.

"Hn." It was a low grunt yet it was an acknowledgment none the less. It made his heart skip a beat, at least she wasn't ignoring him anymore. A small fond smile formed on his lips as she held her now empty tea cup to him. "I need a refill." Her words were short and chipped yet at least she had spoken to him.

She flushed a bit as he gently took the cup, his fingers brushing against hers making his fangirls squeal as the 'wild type' waited on his younger sister trying to regain her favor like some forbidden love otome game. Seriously what was wrong with these people?

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoy! Please R&R it only takes a few minutes but makes my day. **


	13. Frozen: Kristoff

**Male: Kristoff**

**Series: Frozen**

* * *

"We're helping her Kristoff." The female voice was stern and scolding as the elder male lounged in a pile of hay his best friend laying beside him. Sven gave a very good reindeer laugh as the blond male huffed.

"It's not our problem." Sky blue eyes rolled as hands rested on a slim waist. "Kristoff...what if it was me in her position, wouldnt you want someone to help me come get you?" He scoffed, chewing on a piece of hay as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I would never leave you Kagome, you know that. Now hush. I'm not going to put you at risk trying to help her save her crazy sister from herself." As it was this 'eternal winter' was hurting their ice business, how the hell was he supposed to feed them now?

It was with an annoyed sigh that she flopped down next to him and leaned over to gaze into his eyes, using her version of the puppy dog eyes. "Please? For me?" He let out a sigh as he tried to steel himself.

"No." He would not risk her for some girl he didnt even know. She was his only family, be it a half sibling, but his nonetheless. She and Sev were all that made up his world, minus the trolls of course.

It was with a huff she pulled back from him and stood up, disappointment flashing in her eyes. "Fine! I'll go with her myself!" Before she even got a step away from him he reached out and pulled her down to him, his gaze fierce as he held her to him.

"No! You're not going." She merely growled and struggled in his arms to pull away and glare down at him. She was used to his overbearing ways but this was pushing it! "Kristoff if we don't help her were no better than those who did not help us!" Her voice was shrill and pentired him to his core.

As children their parents had died, both sets of them, and they were left alone. No one wanted to take on two children let alone a half breed whose mother was from the asian islands. So they had been left to fend for themselves. Luckily the Trolls had taken them...if not for them they probably wouldn't have made it.

Trolls who had no reason to help them, humans, at all had done so out of the kindness of their stone hearts.

It was with a deep groan that he let her go and grumbled as he stood up and began putting on his gear. "Fine." He grunted as she threw herself at his back and gave him a quick hug before running out of the barn to go find 'Anna.' He glared at Sven as he let out another reindeer laugh. "Shut up." Sev only shook his head as he stood up and shook the hay from his fur.

Kagome always got her way, why Kristoff even tried to fight her was beyond him. Silly humans.

* * *

**AN: Yes...I went there! Please R&R it only takes you a few minutes but makes my day! **


	14. Naruto: Itachi

**Series: Naruto**

**Male: Itachi**

* * *

Slightly weary obsidian eyes gazed down at the slumbering form next to him. So small..so delicate.

Pale skin, black hair, lithe build, pink plump lips...

A slightly calloused finger trailed over the pink petals, smirking as said lips moved under his touch, "Tachi-nii stop..." Her voice was light yet heavy with sleep as she moved her head away from his feather light touch to burrow it in crook of his neck.

He let out a slight rumble pulling her into his arms making her groan in her sleep and as she moved about in a delightfully sinful way trying to find a comfortable position. His hands moved to still her hips, his teeth gritting as she let out a warm content sigh that made his hair stand up on the back of his neck.

He himself relaxed a bit, his hands moving to rest on the small of her back as her head shifted to rest on his bare chest.

If one was to stumble upon them they might think them lovers basking in the after glow of love making.

It was just what he wanted the prying set of eyes to see.

She was his, his sweet imouto and he did not share.

Period.


	15. Naruto: Shikamaru

**Male: Shikamaru**

**Series: Naruto**

* * *

Lazy eyes gazed up at the blue sky watching as puffy white clouds floated overhead. This was his favorite pass time, cloud watching. It let him relax and just be...lazy.

He had retreated to his favorite cloud watching spot after returning from his latest mission with his team. To bored to go home and listen to his mother prattle on about something or another. Or to play a game with his father. Nor did he really want to deal with his overly clingy sister.

While she was only a year and a half younger than him she had a real hard case of hero worship for him...and maybe a hint of a brother complex?

Finding the thoughts to be too troublesome he shoved them from his mind and let out a content sigh...that turned into a groan as a shadow fell over him.

His gaze shifted to the left where his younger sister was standing, her hands on her hips as she glared down at him, a pout on her pink lips.

"Shika-nii! You should have told me you were home!" He merely sighed as she flopped on the ground next to him. "You're so mean."

He rolled his eyes. "Then why do you want to be around me?"

She let out a snort as she laid on her back, assuming a position that mimicked his to a T, making his eyebrow twitch. "Cuz you're my nii-sama. Duh. And here people call you a genius." Her voice and smile were teasing as she rolled on her side to look at him a grin on her lips.

"Meh." She giggled as she rolled once more to lay halfway on top of him, her upper body resting on his lower body as she settled between his legs. Her head resting on her hands which were clasped over his stomach.

"I missed you nii-sama." Her voice was so innocent...to full of admiration and love that it almost made him forget that she was resting between his legs!

A light flush dusted his cheeks, such a position would no doubt stir up rumors...yet moving would take too much energy...ugh...


	16. Naruto: Kakashi

**Male: Kakashi**

**Series: ****Naruto**

* * *

Pearly white teeth pulled at pink plump lips as blue eyes gazed intently at the bookcase laid out before her. In a small slightly calloused hand was a single ten dollar bill. It was all she had left after paying her bills, oh how she regretted taking Naturo out for ramen.

While she cared deeply for the younger boy he could and would eat her out of house and home if given the chance. How she ended up being the 'den mother' for her onii-sama's team was beyond her.

She enjoyed it, she really did but her wallet could not handle it!

"Just pick one Kagome." Bright blue eyes rolled at the bored lazy voice coming from her left. She shot a glare at the tall lanky male that leaned on the wall a small orange book in his hand. Silver hair flailed everywhere, inherited from their father while she took after their mother, as his only visible eye hadn't even left the page as he spoke.

"I can't nii-san. It's hard to just pick one...this isn't the smut you read but art!" Her cheeks flushed as she defended her chosen reading material. His visible eye finally looked away from the page of his book to gaze at her flatly.

She flushed more and bristled under his gaze. "It is!" He only shook his head as he pushed off the wall, pocketing his own book to grab one of the ones she had been looking at. Flipping to random page he began to read aloud, "She gasped as he trailed smoldering kisses along her neck, his hands moving to cup her pert breasts, giving a small pinch to a rosey peak-" He laughed as she shoved her hands over his clothed mouth hissing at him.

"Kashi-nii! Her face was beet red as stepped closer to him as if trying to make him disappear into the bookcase behind them. It was with a grin that he leaned down to blow into her ear, making her back go straight. "Just. Pick. One." He laughed as she squeaked and ripped the book from his hands and ran away from him towards the checkout, as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels. Oh how he loved to mess with his dear imouto!

Plus as far as he was concerned her 'romance novels' were nothing more than water downed porn. She was better off just picking up a copy of his own favorite series and admitting that she was just as much a pervert as he was.


	17. Attack on Titan: Levi

**Male: Levi**

**Series: Attack on Titan**

* * *

"Onii-sama!" He barely grunted as a small form slammed into his, it had darted through the crowd of onlookers as they returned from their latest mission, pressing its soft female curves into his hard male ones. With a sigh he glanced down at the crown of black hair and raised a tired hand to pat her lower back, muttering under his breath.

"Kagome. I'm fine." His voice was its usually gruff monotone yet under it was a soft endearment that was reserved for her and her alone. While she was only his adopted sibling, she had latched onto him when they were in the slums and had refused to let go, he cared about her more than anything.

She was the reason he pushed himself so hard, she deserved to live in a world free from titans and death at every corner. She was far too pure and kind to live in such a world. His hand clenched in her shirt at the thought of anything or anyone tainting her.

His dark brown eyes slid over to glare at those gawking at him, more so the males then females, he wouldn't let anything or anyone taint her.

Her hands fretted over his form running over his chest and stomach searching for hidden bandages, unaware of the reaction her onii-sama was having to her inquisitive hands. He had lied about being okay before just so she wouldn't worry. Yet when she found none she could only smile up at her onii-sama. "I'm glad Levi-onii-sama."

Levi was almost glowering at everyone now, while she had no idea what her smile did to those around them he did and he didn't want to share it with anyone. So it was with wrinkle of his nose that he wrapped an arm around her smaller form and pulled her under his cloak as he began leading them towards their house. "Let's go home." She merely gave a sound of agreement and snuggled into his hold.

She hated when he left for a mission, she was always so afraid he wouldnt come back...life without him wasn't worth living at all...


	18. Attack on Titan: Eren

**Male: Eren**

**Series: Attack On Titan**

* * *

Bright blue eyes shined with worry as they took in the small form of a male huddled on a bed, his head in his hands as he gazed at the ground. The sight made her heart break, and it was with a glare at the onlooker that she approached him.

"Onii-san?" Her voice was light as she approached him slowly, as to not startle him. It wasn't that she feared him, she could never fear her Onii-san, related by blood or not he was her onii-san. He along with Mikasa were the two most important people in her life.

She just didn't want to give that midget a reason to kick her nii-san in the face again.

So as she kneeled before him, her hands reaching out to pull his from his face she could only give him a watery smile. "It's going to be okay onii-sama."

His semi glazed over eyes met her own and he let out a humorless chuckle. "I'm a monster Kagome." Her own eyes narrowed as she drew back her hand and let it fly.

The sound of her flesh hitting his echoed in the small room.

It was with anger she had never knew that she glared up at her onii-sama from her kneeling position. "Don;t you ever say that again Eren." It was rare that she called him by his name and not Onii-san and it made the glaze over his eyes fade a bit.

"You are not a monster. You are my beloved onii-san, you have always been and will always be. I don't care what other people say or think." She paused to send a pointed glare at the on looker before turning back to her onii-san to cup his face with her slightly trembling hands.

"I'm here Onii-san, as are Miska-oneesan and Arim. We love you and we'll always be here." With that she placed a kiss to his forehead and merely held him from as he slumped off the bed and buried his face in her lap and let his tears flow.

Her slightly calloused fingers moved through his hair in a soothing motion, her eyes locking with those of her onii-sama's jailer. " I won't let anyone take you away from us." The threat was clear in her tone.

Levi could only scoff and turn away from the two siblings to glare at the wall. He wondered just how long they would be able to stay together...


	19. Attack on Titan: Erwin Smith

**Erwin Smith**

**Series: Attack On Titan**

* * *

Thick brows furrowed in annoyance as icy blue eyes glared down at a crown of raven hair. "Kagome, I can do it." His voice was tight and would have made many others shiver in fear, but not her.

Never her.

Bright blue eyes gazed up to meet icy blue a smile on pert pink lips. "Hush, let me take care of you big brother. You've always taken care of me so now its my turn." Her voice was stern yet held a warmth to it that made his icy gaze soften a bit.

"Kagome..." He raised his only remaining hand and ruffled her raven locks, a sign of affection between the two half siblings. A pert nose wrinkled in annoyance as she shook his hand off and returned to her task of re bandaging his wound.

Nimble fingers tied off white bandages, giving them one last tug before letting them go. Her eyes gazed sadly at the stump where his right arm used to bea. A frown marred her lips, her big brother had given up so much for the survey corps, just how much more would they ask of him?

Erwin sighed as he glanced down at his sister, she was so tiny compared to his large six foot stature. She was even shorter the Levi and that was saying something. So it irked him that such a large burden had been placed on her frail looking shoulders.

He had never wanted to be a burden to her, he had only wanted to reclaim humanitys spot as top of the food chain as well as clear their fathers name.

Now what?

As if sensing his dark thoughts Kagome merely wrapped her am around his lithe waist and rested her forehead on his chest. "We'll be fine big brother, we always are." He could only grunt in agreement his hand curling in her dark raven locks. So long as she was willing to stand by his side he would not stop fighting.


	20. Attack on Titan: Armin Arlert

**Male: Armin Arlert**

**Series: Attack on Titan**

* * *

"Oh come on Armin you've never to old to take a bath with your big sister!" The female voice was light and happy as an arm was thrown over slim shoulders pulling his small stature into that a of a slightly larger one.

Normally pale cheeks flushed bright red as those around them laughed and poked fun at him. "No Kagome! We're to old!" It was true they were practically adults in their own right. Barely sixteen and eighteen. Both had already graduated the academy and were now in the survey corps.

Black brows furrowed in confusion as a pert nose wrinkled in annoyance. "Oh you're no fun anymore Armin!" Her voice was layered with disappointment and a held a tinge of annoyance. Sure, she understood bathing together at their age might be a bit weird but so what?

They were siblings! Okay so not by blood but still! She had unofficially adopted him as well as Eren and Miska as her younger siblings so it was only natural that she want to share skinship with them! They had taken baths together for as long as she could remember and had only stopped doing so when they entered the academy and now that they were no longer in the academy why not start up said habit again?

Bright blue eyes lazily shifted over to glance at the other two who were standing near by observing the conversation rather than being in it, this time. "Well don't you guys want to take a bath with me anymore?" Her voice held innocence showing she had no ulterior motive and everyone around them could only wince.

How could such an innocent young woman be Levi's rival for the title of humanities strongest soldier?

Armin could only grit his teeth, hoping his intellect would help him out once again. "Kagome we're too old...why don't you and Miska go take a bath and Eren and I will go take one?" It was a compromise.

One he hopped she would accept.

Black bangs ruffled as she let out a deep disappointed sigh and nodded letting him go, her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Yeah yeah, whatever." With that she ruffled his blond locks affectionately before walking over to Miska to loop an arm through hers and began leading them towards the bathing quarters happily chatting with her younger sister.

A tired sigh escaped Amrin as he let his shoulders droop, honestly Kagome was going to be the death of him one of these days! It wasn't that he disliked her or spending time with her, oh no far from it and the thought of seeing her naked flesh...it stirred things inside of him a younger brother should not feel for his elder sibling!


	21. Avengers: Clint Barton

**Clint Barton**

**Series: Avengers**

* * *

Dark blue eyes glared at the male casually lounging on the large plush couch, his booted feet up on the no doubt thousand dollar coffee table. Her eyes zeroed in on the tasty treat he just popped into his mouth.

"Nii-san!" Her voice was sharp and it made him sit up straight and cough as he choked on the tasty treat he had just eaten. It was with a cough that he turned to look at her, his blue eyes hidden behind purple shades, and gave her a nervous wave. "Heyo Gome." His voice was casual as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Don't you 'heyo' me. You ate the last of the pizza bagels!" Ever since he had introduced her to the tasty things she had been addicted. How he ate so many and kept so slim was beyond her, she blamed his mothers genetics while they had the same father their mothers were different and it seemed her mother had a regular normal metabolism.

She had to go a few rounds with Natasha in order to keep her slim fit figure. Yet that was besides the point, the point being that her nii-san had eaten the last of the pizza bagels even after she had called dibs!

It was with a glare that was on Fury level that she stomped over to the couch and glared down at him. Not at all amused as he let his head loll back to rest on her stomach and give her cheeky grin. "I'm sorry~ I was super hungry...besides..." He lifted a hand to pull at the bottom of her shirt and pull it out so he could look up her shirt, mentally whistling at the green lace bra that held up her firm breasts. "I think you can skip a few bagels here and there." A lie but damn if it didn't rile her up.

Her face flushed, one he was looking up her shirt and two he had just called her fat. It was with a growl she launched at him, "Take that back!" In no time the two archers were wrestling around on the ground not at all caring that they were knocking things over left and right.

Tony Stark could only arch an eyebrow as he walked into the living room, the two archers of the team were on the ground. Kagome was pinned under Clint, her hands pinned above her head, their breathing labored and her shirt was rising up to expose her flat stomach. Had he not known they were related he would have assumed they were doing other things...then again incest was the new black in Japan...

"Kinky." He merely held his hands up in surrender as twin sets of blue eyes glared at him. "So touchy..." He cracked a grin at his ingenious pun as they merely stared at him in disdain.


	22. Naruto: Sasuke

**Male: Sasuke**

**Series: Naruto**

* * *

As an Uchiha he was composed, resigned, and to put it bluntly manly. He was a man's man. Strong, stoic, and driven. He did not like sweets, girlie things, and God forbid someone ask him about fashion.

So as he sat there, a white bow in his hair, a cup of tea in a pink china cup resting in front of him he could only wonder.

How?

How had he ended up here, in his imoutos room having a _tea party_? Her room was the epitome of girlie, pink and lace everywhere. Their parents doted on the only female Uchiha and as such she had been showered with love and anything she wanted. She was also not allowed to part take in the normal shinobi training as the only female heir for almost a decade she was to be raised to be a lady of the court.

She would marry into an influential family when she came of age and bear heirs. Her job was literally to sit there and look pretty. It angered him but who was he to question their father?

Instead he would humor her every whim and keep her as happy as he could until the day she was married off and forced to leave the compound.

"Nii-san! Here try some cake!" Her voice was light and happy as she held out the fancy looking cake. She knew he hated sweets and yet she still offered it to him a loving smile on her face.

Deep down he knew she was trying to kill him. Secretly plotting to kill him with kindness in revenge for letting her be used as a pawn in their father's political games, it was a devious plot worthy of an Uchiha.

She frowned as he didn't reply and leaned forward to look up at her beloved Nii-san. "Do you not want the cake I baked you?" She had baked it after chatting with Sakura-chan and was eager to see if her nii-san liked it. Itachi-nii-sama was off on a mission so he wouldn't get any this time.

Sasuke could only grit his teeth as she gazed up at him, her low cut pink sweater revealing a bit more cleavage than it should due to her position. Hard to believe she was fifteen with all the girlie crap she had in her room.

Even so as her eyes started to water he could only shake his head in affirmative, taking pride in the way she perked up and laughed happily.

"Say ahh~" He could only mentally sigh as he opened his mouth to accept the spoonful of cake, promising to make Itachi go through this hell as well.


	23. Naruto: Minato

**Male: Minato**

**Series: Naruto**

* * *

The only sound in the large pristine bathroom was the sound of the water dripping into the large tub.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Time seemed to freeze as the two teenagers gaped at each other. Both were naked, as naked as the day they had been born.

Sky blue eyes took in the smooth expanse of pale skin, large pert breasts, a lean toned stomach, and the small trimmed patch of raven hair resting between smooth silky thighs, the polar opposite of his own blond patch, and he could only gulp.

His baby sister was no longer a baby.

"Er." He swallowed thickly not knowing what to say. He had rushed home from training hot tired and sweaty, ready to take a nice hot bath. What he hadn't expected was to see his imouto pulling herself from the warm water.

He thought she was out on a mission, hence why he had stripped as soon as he got home and barged into the bathroom without knocking. Big mistake.

"BAKA HENTAI!" He could only wince as she began throwing random things at him, using his ninja speed to avoid the projectiles as he slammed the door shut behind him. "I'm sorry Kagome!" He could only flinch as he heard the sloshing of the water and leaned heavily on the door. "Next time knock baka onii-chan!" Her voice was muffled by the wood of the door yet he heard it perfectly clear. His face was flaming as he used his speed to run to his room and wait his turn to take a nice long cold shower.


	24. Post Avengers: Thor Odinson

**Thor Odinson**

**Series: Post Avengers**

* * *

If looks could kill the man of iron would be a puddle of goo, so in retrospect it was good they could not for he would miss his comrade on some level. Even so he knew this was a bad idea and that Loki had only suggested it to get a rise out of him. It was well known that the princess of Asgard was beloved by both of her elder brothers, him a wee bit more, so of course his fellow 'Avengers' would want to meet her.

Loki had brought her up, even after being told to keep her a secret by the All Father, for she was a 'daddy's girl', and of course one thing lead to another and bam.

Here she was, his beautiful pure Kagome, being touched by the man of iron. A flush on her cheeks as his silver tongue, rivaled only by Loki, whispered sweet words to her.

Loki could only smirk as he watched his brother get flustered. Yes, this was his revenge for the way the his little rebellion had turned out a few years ago. To this day he still flinched when the Green beast came to their aid in a battle, despite them being 'teammates', and he still hated the way Tony thought himself better than him, a God.

Of course it did irk him to see that silly tin man touch their beloved sister but he knew she would be okay, she was level headed enough to not let him get to her. Thor? Thor was not as level headed and it was with shit eating grin that he leaned back against the wall to watch the drama unfold.

Bright blue eyes gazed past the 'Man of Iron' a frown on her face, she could tell her eldest brother was getting upset, his aura was a dark brooding color. All three of the All Father's children had different mothers, and though Loki was discovered to not be of blood he was still her brother, so they had inherited different aspects and powers from their mothers.

Hers was the linage of a miko, a priestess, and so it was only normal that she would comfort her brother, who just also happened to be her chosen 'God'. So it was with a polite smile that she shrugged out of the hold the Man of Iron had on her and dutifully went to her brother's side and wrapped her arms around his larger from. Loving the way his much larger body caved around her smaller one.

She always felt safe in his embrace.

"Brother what ails you?" Her voice was low as she looked up at him, his own blue eyes layered with trouble and frustration. She frowned lightly, not liking him being upset. She followed his gaze as it shot past her to his team mate and could only blink as the pieces came together. It was with a light laugh that she rolled her eyes at him and perched upon her tippy toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips and pulled back a smile on her lips.

"Brother I see only you." Her words were low yet still held the conviction of her statement.

He could only grumble, ignoring the gaping look that his fellow teammates shot them. They were not mortals so they were not bound by their laws. Even so he could not help but to blush as the Man of Iron whistled and muttered under his breath.

"Damn kinky Gods...what a waste!" Oh the Man of Iron would pay for that comment later but for now he was content to shoot the now pouting man a smirk,his hands moving lower on his sister's waist knowing full well a pair of jealous brown ones was watching them.

* * *

**AN: I posted a Kagome/Levi chapter for Life Of A Succubi, an A03 exclusive fic, so if you want some yummy Kagome/Levi smut feel free to go look it up!**


	25. Black Butler: Sebastian Michaelis

******Sebastian Michaelis**  


**Series: Black Butler**

* * *

The only sound in the darkened hallway of the Phantomhive manor was that of sleek high heels on the solid marble floor. It was a hypnotizing sound that only made the pale lips of the head butler pull into to a smirk, his eyes flashing red as pale white arms wrapped around his upper torso.

"Ah, Kagome." He merely smiled pleasantly as a pair of plump red painted lips pressed a kiss to his neck, the pale hands moving to caress his chest in a sensual way before releasing their hold as a female figure seemed to melt from the shadows.

She was dressed in a form fitting red dress, the color suited her much more than it did Madam in his opinion, her black hair seemed to glow blue in the light of the candles. The most striking feature were her bright blue eyes, once they had held so much innocence now they were slightly tainted. His lips pulled into a satisfied smirk as she tilted her head up at him rather cutely.

"I had wondered where you were Nii-san. I see you're playing human." Her nose wrinkled at the word, while she had once upon been human she was no longer. No she was a demon just like the male before her. Once upon a feudal fairy tail she had been dying, laying in a pool of blood begging the Gods for help.

They had not answered.

No, he had.

Ever since then it had been the two of them, sure they would go their own ways for few a hundred years or so, find a meal or two, but they always sought each other out. As it was it had been about twenty years since she had last seen her Nii-san, she would rather call him that then her sire, her current meal had been devoured not so long ago, and she found herself missing him.

So she had sought him out and was surprised to find him not only playing human but a servant to a boy. It amused her a bit but it annoyed her more, her Nii-san was much more powerful and renowned then this human boy and here he was playing as his dog.

Her nii-san had some weird kinks, then again she mused she did as well.

She was startled out of her thoughts as he pulled her smaller from into his and let out a light purr and leaned into his touch. Oh how she had missed his touch.

He could only smile as she preened under his touch, inhaling her scent, and pulled her closer. "You say that like its a bad thing." The light humor in his voice only made her roll her eyes at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It depends on the part you're playing. I am saddened to see you play a servant of all things." She pursed her lips as she gazed up into his eyes.

He merely sighed, his breath ghosting over her lips, as his hands settled on her hips. "It has its perks..." He trailed off giving her hips a firm squeeze. "Besides the meal will be worth the humiliation." She could only nod mutely, she too had been known for aging her meals, even so to see him serve someone left a bad taste in her mouth.

As if reading her thoughts he pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss before pulling back a smile on his lips. "Oh Kagome, you are so cute. Getting upset on my behalf." She flushed slightly at his teasing yet merely captured his lips in another more heated kiss.

He smiled into the kiss as he broke it, resting his forehead on hers to gaze into her eyes. "Will you stay?" Oh how he wished she would, he had missed having her around it would also add much more enjoyment to his time here. She pursed her lips in thought but nodded. "I will. Though I will not enjoy it. Being a maid." She scoffed. "The things I do for you." He gave a pleasant chuckle as he pulled her closer and let the shadows wrap around them to dispose of them on his bed. "Oh I am indeed one grateful butler. Please let me show my appreciation." His eyes glowed a dark fuchsia as he descended upon her.

* * *

**AN: Dedicated to my dear friend Tinabug, I hope this cheers you up. Don't late flamers get you down! Also I am debating on adding more to this chapter -coughs-smut-cough- and posting it on A03 as an 'extended chapter'. Thoughts? **


	26. TMNT: Raphael

**Raphael**

**Series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

* * *

As if being a teenage mutant ninja turtle fighting crime by night wasn't bad enough. No, he had to do it with his siblings, while he loved them they had their quirks and often liked to poke fun at him. Yet it was the youngest member of their family that took the cake.

It was glaringly obvious she was not related to them by blood, not that they cared their father was a mutated rat, she was human. As a babe she had been found by Splinter, her family had been used as pawns by Shredder and he could not let the babe fall into the deranged man's hands.

So they had gained a younger sibling when they were but four and while it had been hard, raising a human child was so different than raising mutated turtles, they had fallen into place. Their family as makeshift and weird as it was, was meant to be.

So these...feelings...that she was stirring in him were not okay! They were unneeded and unwanted! Yet they were there. A flush turned his usually green skin tone almost purple as his eyes took in the way she bent over at the waist, her firmly toned behind clad in nothing but black spandex shorts was at eye level with him as he sat on a bean bag chair.

"K-Kagome! What are you doing?" His voice came out harsher than he had intended yet it rolled off her like water did a ducks feather. Bright blue eyes gazed over her shoulder, her lips in a pout, as she stood up and faced him. His pet Spike in her hands.

"Spike looked lonely. Duh." He rolled his eyes as she cocked her hip at him, his pet cuddled up to her chest by one hand as the other settled on the swell of her hip. He had never envied a regular turtle more in his life then he did right then. To make it even worse the little shit burrowed into the warmth of her chest, as it rubbing it in.

He could only huff as he stood up hastily. "Whatever...I'm gunna go to the weight room." It was her turn to roll her eyes and stick her tongue out at her onii-chan. "Buttface!" He was always in such a sour mood lately. She chalked it up to April finally getting over the differences in species between her and one of their brothers.

It was well known that all of her brothers were sweet on the human female so now that she was off the market moods had been sour. Even so...he didn't have to take it out on her or poor little Spike! "Who's a good boy? Oh you're my baby boy huh?" She smiled as the small turtle only moved closer to her, a smile on his small face. She cared for the normal turtle as much as she did her brothers, if not a wee bit more.

It was nice to have someone to take care of instead of being taken care of. She was tired of being treated like the baby of the family!

She was still sore Raphael had laid claim to him before she had. He would be so much happier in her room then her nii-chans.

* * *

**AN: So there WILL be an 'extended' chapter to Sebbys chapter when I get around to it, though it will only be posted on AO3. Also any suggestions or themes? :3 I need some fodder. XD **


End file.
